Ron, In Shining Armor
by S-Chrome
Summary: Sometimes, it's tough to distinguish reality from a daydream. Just ask Tara.


Blonde Daydreaming: Ron In Shining Armor  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: They is owned, operated, and manipulated by Disney..._**

* * *

**_

The young woman was just trying to make her way home. She was aware of the fact that it was late at night, and she was in the bad part of town... She thought if she got out of there quicker enough, she would be home free, unfortunately for the teenage girl, that thought went out of the window when she came across a few shady looking characters. They attempted to get her attention, and she definitely knew better than to stop and pay any of them any mind. 

Trouble began to brew when they began to follow her.

Her brisk walk gradually turned into faster walking. Seeing that they were still trailing her, she began to full out run. In a desperate attempt to throw her pursuers off of her trail, she made a left turn. However, when she saw that the left turn led to a dead end...

"There you are!" One of her pursuers called.

The girl was undoubtedly cornered. She could watch as the five street urchins hungrily advanced upon her. She pretty much knew of what their intentions were.

"Please... Leave me alone," she begged.

One of the thugs smiled cruelly -- A smile that revealing the man's decayed yellow teeth. Of course, they weren't going to heed her plea.

"Awww, come on doll," The thug replied. "We juss' wanna have some fun with ya," he slurred as his boys continued to prowl toward her. The five vagabonds circled the helpless, cruel intentions no doubt on their mind. The leader of this boorish quintet entered the circled to get a good look at the frighened girl. He smiled at the fear that was clear and present on the innocent girl's face. The man placed a scroungy hand on the girl's cheek.

"No..." She pleaded quietly.

"Ooh, how about dat, boys? We've got ourselves a blondie... We like blondies, don't we, boys?" He asked, turning toward his comrades.

The others responded with concurring mutters.

"And we're gonna enjoy 'dis, aren't we, boys?"

The thugs concurred once again, they're voices a bit more distinct.

The leader advanced on the girl again...

_"Unhand her, foul fiends!"_ A voice said from a short distance away.

The voice was enough to break the man away from what he was attempting to do to the girl. Suspiciously, the rest of the crew turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Show yourself, punk!" One of the thugs challenged.

"And blow my cover? No way!" The voice retorted. "But since you asked so nicely..."

The voice revealed itself under a nearby streetlamp. He appeared to be a young man of about seventeen or eighteen years of age. He wasn't imposing in any shape, form, or fashion to say the least. The young man sported freckles on his face and had disheveled blond hair. The thugs responded to the young man with uproarious laughs.

"You?" One thug asked humorously. "What could you possibly do to us?"

"Yeah," Another laughed. "What'cha gonna do? Nerd us into submission?"

With a chuckle, the leader faced the girl once again.

"Now... Where was I?"

The boy ambled closer to the men...

"I'm not going to tell you again," he said in what could be classified as a threatening tone. "Leave her alone."

"Like we said," The leader said, leaving the girl and facing the young man. "What are you going to do about it?"

"If you don't leave that girl alone, I will have to teach you a lesson..."

The street toughs laughed heartily at the young man's threat. In terms of build, the boy didn't stack up to any of them. The leader decided that he was going to give this little puke one last chance before the fireworks began.

"I'll tell you what, kid..." The lead thug began. "If you run along home to your mommy, we won't rearrange your face. Get me?"

The blond boy wasn't going for the offer.

"I'm not going anywhere until you leave that girl alone," he persisted.

"All right," The reprobate resigned. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation for this confrontation. "Don't say I didn't warn you, punk..."

The girl shut her eyes as the bigger man reared back a fist at the smaller blond. Within seconds, the sound of connecting punches followed by a loud thud was heard as a body hit the hard pavement.

"Anyone else?" She had heard the young man say. Her eyes fluttered open to see the broken form of her lead tormentor laying motionless on the ground. He was clearly unconscious. The only thing that was heard was the faint groaning of the leader. Three of the hoods stood there speechless. _How did he do that? _Before any other questions could be asked...

"Watch Out!" She shrieked as one of the thug went for her protector's blindside.

The young man deftly avoided the attack from behind. The girl watched in amazement as her defender continued to take out the trash. With every well-placed punch and kick, the boy took apart the team of thugs one-by-one, much to the girl's surprise and relief. It had almost looked like he was five seconds ahead of them, countering their attempts at attacks with almost grim precision. Minutes seconds later, the last of the hoodlums went down with his fellow comrades, clutching his stomach as he fell to one knee. With no other option, the quintet of reprobate crawled out of the alley.

Overcome with relief, the girl ran to the young man's side and threw her arms around him.

She didn't say anything, as she quickly began to sob into the boy's chest. It took a while, but she finally spoke up.

"Thank you..." She sobbed. Her defender held her several moments. The blonde hadn't felt as safe as she did in the boy's arms in a long time. She freely let the tears of relief soak into the blond's chest. After a while, the blonde realized exactly what she doing and broke away from the blond. Embarrassed with her own outpouring of emotion, she turned away from him. Sniffling a bit, she looked up at the boy and blushed slightly.

Upon a closer look, he was quite handsome. Messy blond hair or not...

"Uh... You're welcome," He replied, his voice very much unsteady. Both remained silent for several moments before the boy spoke up once again.

"This doesn't seem to be a very safe hood for a girl to be walking around at this time of night by herself..." He trailed off. "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"S-Sure," she replied, a smile appearing on her face.

"Well... uh... Lead the way," the boy said, ushering toward the exit of the alley.

As they walked out of the dangerous neighborhood, the blonde girl couldn't keep herself from staring at her defender... He was heroic, chivalrous, and cute... She didn't know his name as he didn't exactly introduce himself, but she already knew that he was definitely attractive.

"B-By the way," she stuttered. "My name is Tara."

"Tara..." He said as they continued... "Hm... That's a pretty name, Tara."

The blonde girl's heart began to beat rapidly. She flushed instantly at the thought of this saying that her name was pretty, instantly forgetting the fact that he still hadn't introduced himself. After about ten minutes or so, their walk led them to a residential area. Tara's heart rate began to climb once again as she approached her home. In spite of what could've happened to her, she didn't exactly want this walk with this mysterious boy to end. However, it was close to Midnight, which was the time of her curfew.

"Uh... This... This is my house," she said, thumbing over to the three-story house to the left of them.

"Oh, well... Then my job here is done, then..." He replied, a shy smile on his face.

"I... um..." Tara stalled. She just didn't want this boy to walk off without how grateful she was. At a moment's notice, she grabbed the boy and hugged him once again.

"Thank you..." The blonde began, her arms still around the boy... She then just remembered that she still didn't get the boy's name. "...Stranger..."

"Oh..." The boy said... "Uh... My name is Ron."

The blonde was so firmly entrenched in her embracing the blond that she didn't hear the boy introduce himself.

"...Excuse me?" She asked.

"Er... Um... My name is Ron," he repeated. "R-Ron Stoppable,"

"Oh..." She said... She checked her watch which read 11:54. "Oh my gosh... My parents are gonna kill me... I hope I can see you again, _Ron._"

The dark night concealed the developing flush on the young man's face as the girl batted her eyelashes at him. "Uh... Same here," he replied nervously.

As bold as she could possibly get, Tara leaned in and planted a peck on his cheek. When she pulled away, she was bemused to see the uncomfortable look on the blond's face. He tried to play it off, but even at night, she could tell that he was blushing. Either way, she found it very much endearing.

"Good night, Ron," she said, a coy smile in his direction.

"Uh... Good night..." He replied.

Unbeknownst to him, Tara kept a close eye on him as he walked down the block and gradually, out of her view. At least she made it home on time. She opened the door slowly and found that the living room was pretty much dark. Seizing the oppurtunity, she quickly made it up the stairs to her room. She closed the door to her room quickly. Her thoughts quickly returned to the blond who had rescued her. The way he defended her, the way that he took apart those men... His shy nature, and the flush that was clearly of his face after she had kissed him goodbye... The blonde girl sighed wistfully as she literally slid down her bedroom door to the floor... She had genuinly hoped to see him again. The next time, though, under much different circumstances...

Until then, at least she knew his name.

Ron Stoppable. And she wouldn't forget it.

* * *

"Tara?" 

"Tara?"

"Wha-What?"

The blonde found herself in... class? But... she was supposed to be in her room... Thinking about Ron, and how heroic he was that night. Speaking of which, she caught the blond with his best friend and cheer captain, Kim Possible, walking out of the classroom. Was she daydreaming? If so, why, oh, why couldn't that dream be a reality?

"Ms. King?"

She quickly snapped to see who was calling her name... "Oh, Ms. Fullington..."

"Ms. King, I'm afraid were going to have to do something about your constant daydreaming in class..."

The blonde cheerleader's thoughts shifted back to Ron. He wasn't that much different in the dream than he really was. Heck, if it was reality, then she would do _a lot more_ than give him peck on the cheek. She grinned foolishly...

"...So in order to pass, you're going to have to..."

Sure, she wasn't listening to a word that Ms. Fullington said, because her mind was on to much more important matters...

* * *

The End 

So remember, ladies and gentlemen. It takes S-Chrome approximately **four to six **months to come up with a decent Tara/Ron storyline. Thus, the next T/R fic that I'll be writing up will come together at the earliest in... February of 2007.

Yes, consider this offshoot as a part of Blonde Ambition. See? I don't abandon things... They just take me... Six months.

Questions? Comments? _Think you can make a decent T/R fic in under six months_? Review... Please.

S-Chrome

(PS: Yes, the New York Giants kept me from jumping off of the George Washington Bridge this past Sunday. :-D)


End file.
